¿Que te ha pasado?
by Mizuki Ishiyama
Summary: Nadie sabía que le había pasado a Goenji, pero a él, en el fondo…le gustaba. ¿Qué le paso a nuestro delantero? Entren y lo descubrirán.Yaoi No sé si del todo . Goenjix¿?
1. Prologo

**Resumen: Nadie sabía que le había pasado a Goenji, pero a él, en el fondo…le gustaba. ¿Qué le paso a nuestro delantero? Entren y lo descubrirán. (No sé si del todo Yaoi)**

**Disclamier: Inazuma Eleven no pertenece, como tampoco sus personajes, solo los utilizo con fines de divertirme un rato ^-^**

**¿Qué me ha pasado?**

Era un día tranquilo en ciudad Inazuma, los pájaros cantaban, Fudo perseguía a Kido, Endo dormía abrazado a un balón, Someoka era amenazado por Kazemaru, bueno…un día normal, salvo…en una casa…

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - Grito una voz femenina en su cuarto.

- ¿Que ocurre…? ¿Onii-chan?

Una pequeña niña castaña de dos trenzas se encontraba mirando atentamente a una preciosa chica de la edad de su hermano, con fracciones más finas resaltando su cintura y con el pelo hacia abajo por medio cuello.

- Onii-chan… ¿Eres tú?

- ¿¡Yu-Yuuka…!

- ¡Onii-chan! ¡Eres una chica!

- Puedes llamar a papa…por favor…

Eso lo dijo un poco sonrojada por la vergüenza de estar así delante de su hermana. La niña iba a contestar pero la puerta se abrió dejando ver al padre muy preocupado por el estado de su hijo, pero al entrar y ver a su hijo convertido en una chica, sonrió con dulzura cogiendo a Yuuka y sentándose los 3 en la cama de la chica.

- Parece que ya no hay vuelta atrás… - empezó a decir el padre.

- ¿Papa…? - dijeron las hermanas.

- Shuly, has entrado en la adolescencia…sabia que te lo tenía que haber dicho antes pero…no encontré el momento adecuado…

- Papa…porque soy…bueno…esto y no lo de antes… - Dijo señalando su cuerpo recién cambiado.

El padre sonrió con dulzura acariciando los cabellos de su "nueva hija" haciéndola extrañarse por el comportamiento de su padre.

- Cariño…siempre has sido una chica…

Esa afirmación dejo helada a Shuly.

- Explícate…-pidió.

El padre bufo y aun con su hija pequeña en brazos comenzó a relatar.


	2. Chapter 1

Hoy era un día muy especial para los señores Goenji, ya que, la señora se había puesto de parto en la mañana.

Ese hijo daría una gran alegría a la familia, ya que el padre esperaba que fuera hombre para poder enseñarle. La madre no dijo nada de que sabia el género de su hijo, ya que lo habría desilusionaría mucho.

El niño llego ese mismo día en la tarde, pero el padre se desilusiono estando igual feliz por que el niño era niña.

- Se llamara Shuly… - Dijo con amor la madre mirando a su nueva hija.

- Hermoso nombre, para una hermosa niña… - comento el padre.

La madre vio a si hija con una mirada de ternura y al ir a observar al padre pudo ver su mirada de decepción mezclada con infinita felicidad al ver a su nueva hija.

- Señores… - empezó el doctor - Si "Hija" sufre una rara enfermedad que al cumplir un mes cambiara de género al masculino pero 14 o 15 años después volverá a ser del género femenino. Esta enfermedad la padecen 1 de cada 100 niño o niñas.

- Pero…no le causara daño ni nada, verdad? Digo…al cambiar… - Pregunto preocupado el padre.

- No se preocupe señor, no le hará daño, solo se sentirá diferente pero nada grave, puede que un día en su adolescencia se levante como una chica, pero no se lo explique hasta ese momento…

- Menos mal… - suspiro el padre.

- Le han puesto nombre? Tengan en cuenta que tendrá dos géneros…

- Shuly…y…Shuuya… - Sonrió la madre y miro a su marido.

- No me importa que solo sea hombre unos años, la querré igual. - El padre sonrió y beso la frente de su hija, que al instante abrió los ojos, unos preciosos ojos negros, y observo a su madre y a su padre.

Ese fue el momento más feliz de la vida de los padres.

Un mes después, cuando Shuly iba a cumplir 1 mes, la madre noto el cambio que menciono el doctor, se había convertido en un chico.

Fin Flashback


	3. Chapter 2

Shuly estaba tumbada en la cama, pensando en lo anteriormente ocurrido con su padre cuando la puerta se abrió y una voz de chica de su misma edad se hizo sonar en la habitación:

- ¿Shu-chan?-Pregunto la voz.

- ¿Kazu -chan?-Respondió como pregunta levantando su cuerpo.

Una chica de la misma edad que nuestra delantero entraba despacio por la puerta, su pelo negro recogido en dos coletas con un flequillo cayéndole por la frente y su cuerpo bien formado le daban un aspecto adorable.

Ambas se quedaron observándose, una sentada en la cama y otra de pie en la puerta.

- ¿De verdad eres Shuuya?-Pegunto con temor Misaki desde la puerta.

Suspiro- Si, soy yo Kazu…

Un momento de silencio antes de que Kazuyo gritara:

- ¡QUE KAWAI!

Esa afirmación gritada por su prima hizo que enrojeciera y apartara la mirada de la puerta.

Kazuyo se acerco sentándose al lado de su prima y colocando una bolsa con lo que parecían prendas encima de la cama, cosa que llamo la atención a Shuly que la miraba con curiosidad.

- Es ropa que me pidió el tío que trajera. – Aclaro.

Shuly abrió la bolsa con un poco de miedo observando los modelos que trajo su prima:

· El primero era una camiseta de tirantes beige, con una falda marrón y zapatillas marrones

· El segundo unos vaqueros, pitillo, largos, con una camiseta de manga tres cuartos azul y unas bailarinas (sabrinas) azules.

· El tercero era el uniforme escolar del Raimon para chicas, con el lazo y los calcetines rojos con deportivas negras.

· El último era un vestido por encima de la rodilla blanco ajustado a la cintura con detalles en plata y unas sandalias romanas en plata.

Shuly observo a su prima que estaba a punto de tener un ataque de risa en su cara.

- Atrévete a reírte y te juro que te mato a balonazos… - amenazó "suavemente" a su prima.

- Lo siento… - se calló aun con las ganas de reírse de su prima. - Pruébatelos a ver cómo te quedan.

Shuly la observo y volvió la vista a los modelos, cogió el primero y corrió al baño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los entrenamientos ya habían comenzado y Endo miraba cada dos por tres la salida, haciendo que Someoka casi le mate a balonazos (sin intención).

- ¡ENDO! – Gritó el antes mencionado - ¿Qué narices te pasa? ¿Se ha muerto alguien?

- Eh… No, nada, solo… no es nada. – Respondió un poco perdido el capitán.

- Si tú lo dices Endo.

El entrenamiento pasó y Kido, con la ayuda de Fudo, tuvieron que arrastrar al capitán hasta la enfermería.

- No deberías moverte tanto, te vas a hacer daño. – Recrimino Kido.

- ¡OH! ¡MIRAD! ¡UN PINGÜINO!

Ambos soltaron a Endo y echaron a correr en dirección en la que indico Endo gritando "¿DÓNDE?"

Endo aprovecho esa oportunidad y echo a correr rumbo a la torre de metal.

Al llegar se sorprendió al ver a la prima de Goenji, Kazuyo, con su mirada clavada en una chica sentada a su lado. Endo no pudo reconocerla ya que estaba de espaldas a él.

Kazuyo noto que los observan y clavo su vista en Endo con una mirada de puro desconcierto.

- ¡Kazuyo! – Empezó a gritar el joven

-¡Endo! – Gritaron ambas jóvenes y la de espaldas a él empezó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

- ¿Quién era la que te acompañaba? – Pregunto curioso al llegar al lado de Kazuyo.

- E-Era… ¡UNA AMIGA! Sí, eso, una amiga. – Contesto con una risita nerviosa.

- Ah…Vale.

-Bueno, Endo, ¿qué querías?

- ¿Sabes algo de Goenji?

- ¿De Shu-chan? No, ¿Por qué? – La pobre chica no paraba de temblar de los nervios.

- Bueno, hoy no ha ido a los entrenamientos y estoy un poco preocupado…

- ¿Sólo por eso? – Pregunto la chica.

- Si, no puede ser por nada mas, ¿no?

- Sí, claro, mejor me voy a verle.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

- No creo que sea buena idea, Endo…

- Pero ¿le podrías dar esto de mi parte?

Endo le entrego un sobre blanco a Kazuyo y esta asintió cogiéndolo y empezando a correr.

El joven se quedo observando con la chica corría alejándose de él y como las imágenes del que es su mejor amigo pasaban por su cabeza como recordatorio de su cariño por él.

- "Como puedo sentir esto por él…" - una lagrima recorrió su mejilla mientras se dejaba caer al suelo de rodillas – "Es mi mejor amigo… ¿es que acaso esto que siento…está mal?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kazuyo había llegado a casa y le había entregado el sobre a su prima, diciendo que se lo había dado Endo para él/ella.

En estos momentos la joven delantera estaba en su cama observando las fotos que Endo le había mandado, eran fotos del mundial, casi todas eran de las diferentes selecciones y algunos miembros de Inazuma Japón pero había una que la observo muy detenidamente, en ella estaba el, cuando era un chico, y Endo apoyados en el alfeizar de la ventana con la cabeza de Goenji descansando en el hombro del portero y la mano de Endo pasaba por los hombros de Goenji.

Lagrimas empezaron a caer por los ojos de la chica viendo esa imagen y dejando las demás fotos en el suelo puso esa en el marco sin foto que tenía en su mesa.

Dejo ese marco con la foto ya puesta encima de la mesa y salió de su habitación, rumbo a la de su prima.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 3

El lunes había llegado y de nuevo todos los alumnos de la Secundaria Raimon estaban llegando a sus respectivos salones. Kazuyo y su "amiga" andaban en dirección al despacho del director que las mando a ambas al mismo salón junto con Endo, Kazemaru, Aki y Natsumi, que estaban en 2º B.

- Buenos días alumnos. – Dijo el profesor de Matemáticas.

- ¡Buenos días! – Gritaron todo el salón.

- Hoy tenemos que darles la bienvenida a una nueva alumna y una vieja alumna.

Por la puerta entraron las dos chicas, la morena de nombre Kazuyo llevaba el uniforme con el lazo y calcetines morados y la siguiente era una chica de cabello rubio-crema recogido en dos pequeñas coletas bajas y el lazo y calcetines eran rojos y sus zapatos eran sustituidos por unas zapatillas de deporte negras.

- Hola, me llamo Goenji Kazuyo, podéis llamarme Kazuyo o como gustéis. Me alegra mucho volver con vosotros. – Una sonrisa surco por sus labios.

- ¿Y usted jovencita? – Pregunto el profesor.

- Yo soy…

- Ella es Goenji Shuly. Hermana de Goenji Shuuya. – Terminó Kazuyo.

- Bien jovencitas, que una se siente entre el señor Kazemaru y la señorita Raimon y otra entre el señor Endo y la señorita Kino.

Kazuyo, antes de que Shuly pudiera reaccionar, ya estaba sentada entre Kazemaru y Natsumi enviándole una sonrisa de burla causando un leve sonrojo en su prima mientras caminaba a su respectivo asiento.

- Un placer conocerte soy Endo Mamoru, el mejor amigo de tu hermano. – Sonrió como él sabe. – Ella es Kino Aki, la gerente del equipo de futbol.

- Un placer Endo-kun, encantada de conocerte Kino-ko.

- Llámame Aki – Sonrió – El placer es mío.

- ¿Dónde está tu hermano? – Pregunto Endo.

- ¿Mi Onii-chan? Em…Se ha ido a Tokio porque…va a…buscar a su…mejor amiga… - Empezó a reír nervioso.

- Ah…

Nadie dijo nada más hasta final de clase de matemáticas y el principio de la clase de música.

- ¡Buenos días Yuzuki-sensei! – Dijeron todos los alumnos sonriendo.

- Buenos días alumnos. – Dijo sonriente la profesora.

Yuzuki Kawase era la profesora más querida de los alumnos de todo el Raimon, era una mujer joven de unos 25 o 26 años, tenía el pelo de un castaño apagado y unos ojos color verde brillante, vestía unos vaqueros grises y una camiseta de manga tres cuartos (esas que llegan por el codo) gris y negra y sus botas negras por encima del pantalón.

- Tú debes ser la nueva. – Dijo refiriéndose a Shuly – Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Mi nombre es Goenji Shuly. – Respondió ella.

- Familiar de Goenji Shuuya, ¿no?

- Sí, soy su hermana gemela.

- Y, dime Shuly, ¿Tocas algún instrumento? – Preguntó curiosa la sensei.

- Si, toco el piano y un poco de violín.

- Al igual que tu hermano.

- Si…

- ¿Por qué no nos tocas algo en piano? Yo soy pianista.

- Vale, me parece bien.

Shuly se sentó en el piano de cola que había en la sala de música y empezó a tocar.

Las notas bailaban por la clase mientras todos, menos su prima que la miraba con respeto, la miraban asombrados y estupefactos, la canción estaba tocada a la perfección, tanto que al acabar, la mitad de la clase grito "¡YA SE HA ACABADO!" haciendo sonreír a la sensei y sonrojando a la pianista.

- "Historia de Amor" de Ludwig van Beethoven, ¿me equivoco? – Pregunto la sensei.

- No, en absoluto, es esa.

La profesora sonrió y mientras la alumna volvía a su asiento se le ocurrió una idea.

- ¿Que os parece si tocáis una obra en parejas de dos? Y no penséis que os voy a dejar elegir pareja.

Antes de que la profesora dijera la última frase, ya había chicos pegándose por ir o con Shuly o con Kazuyo, habían llegado tan lejos que había dos chicos en el suelo a uno sangrándole la nariz, era Someoka.

- Someoka-kun, ¿estás bien? – Pregunto Shuly preocupada.

- Em…si, tranquila estoy bien. – Le dedicó una sonrisa a la chica y ella devolvió el gesto ayudándole a levantarse.

- Kazuyo, tu iras con Kido, ¿vale?

- ¡Vale! – Ella se engancho del brazo del estratega dedicándole una sonrisa, cosa que el chico dio de vuelta.

- Shuly, tu iras con… - Cuando lo dijo, todos los chicos presentes se tiraron encima del mencionado con unas ganas asesinas.

- ¡SOLTADME DESGRACIADOS! – Esa era la voz de nada más y nada menos que del capitán del equipo de futbol.

- ¡VAMOS NO SEAIS CRIOS! – Grito Shuly, enfadada por el comportamiento de sus compañeros con ella.

El timbre sonó y ella y su prima salieron corriendo de salón, rumbo a la zona de almuerzo.

- ¡Shuly!

- ¿Si? – Se gira - ¿Qué pasa Someoka-kun?

- ¿Comemos juntos? – Pregunto.

- Em.… - Ve de reojo a Endo hablando con Natsumi. – Si, me encantaría. – Le dedico una sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar al delantero.

- Bueno, vámonos entonces.

Someoka cogió con delicadeza la mano de Shuly y empezó a caminar, siendo la envidia de todo el instituto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Endo salía de clase hablando con Natsumi cuando vio como Someoka y Shuly se iban cogidos de las manos y una rabia se apodero de él, dejo a Natsumi y decidió seguirlos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Así que eres la hermana de Goenji? – Pregunto Someoka dándole un mordisco a su onigiri.

- Si, así es. – Dio un trago a su cola.

- Nunca supimos que tenía una hermana gemela, tan parecida a él, casi te podrías hacer pasar por él…

- ¿QUÉ MIRAS CACHO PERVERTIDO? – Le grito tapándose sus senos con los brazos

Someoka se había quedado mirando los senos de Shuly y justo en ese momento alguien salió de la nada.

- ¿¡QUE PASA AQUÍ!?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 4

**Aquí la continuación.**

**¡Siento MUCHO haber tardado tanto!**

- ¿QUÉ MIRAS CACHO PERVERTIDO? – Le grito tapándose sus senos con los brazos

Someoka se había quedado mirando los senos de Shuly y justo en ese momento alguien salió de la nada.

- ¿¡QUE PASA AQUÍ!?

Endo salió saltando, dando un doble giro invertido y cayendo entre Someoka y Shuly.

- ¡¿ENDO QUE MIERDAS HACES AQUÍ?! – Grito Someoka muy enfadado.

- ¿¡COMO QUE QUÉ HAGO AQUÍ!? – Le grito de vuelta. - ¿¡QUE HACES AQUÍ CON SHULY!?

Mientras ambos discutían de porque estaba allí, Shuly fue literalmente "raptada" por su prima y llevada con ella, Kido y Fudo a comer.

- Gracias por salvarme Kazu-chan… - dijo aliviada.

- No las des Shu-chan. – Dijo sonriendo. – Te voy a presentar a mis amigos.

Llegaron donde Kido y Fudo y se presentaron, comieron normal y el timbre sonó para entrar en clase, pero justo antes Fudo se quedo a solas con Shuly.

- ¿Qué querías Fuso-san? – Dijo nerviosa.

- No te pega nada la falda, ¿sabes Goenji? – Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

- ¿De qué hablas Fudo-san? – Dijo mucho más nerviosa.

- Díselo Shu-chan, él lo sabe. – Kazuyo salió de detrás de la pared y se puso al lado de Fudo. – Lo supo en cuanto te vio entrar por la puerta esta mañana.

- ¿Cómo? – Dijo asustada. - ¡¿TAN OBSERVADOR ERES?!

- Si, "Shuly" lo soy. – Dijo confiado. - ¿Tienes esa enfermedad no?

- Si…

- No creo que se lo digas a nadie, ¿me equivoco?

- No…

Kazuyo había desaparecido y ambos estaban solos.

- Vamos a clase.

Fudo y Shuly fuero corriendo a clase Geografía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Acabaron las clases y los del equipo de los clubes fueron dispersándose, Fudo y Kazuyo iban hablando.

- ¿Cómo no me dijiste que volvías?

- Era mejor sorprenderte, ¿no? – respondió sonriendo. - ¿Cómo te va con…?

Fudo se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza. – Sabes que le gustas tú, ¿Cómo le voy a gustar?

- Qué equivocado estas amigo…

Fudo la miro con curiosidad pero no dijo nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shuly iba caminando camino de su casa, con sus auriculares puestos cuando cierto chico sin pelo rosa se acercaba a ella cogiéndola de la cintura y la acorralaba contra la pared mientras ella le daba cada vez más golpes.

- ¡Someoka-kun…su-suéltame! – Dijo dándole una patada en sus partes.

Mientras el chico se retorcía de dolor ella echo a corre y al girar la esquina se choco con un porterito.

- ¡E-Endo! – Dijo sonrojada ya que el chico para que no se callera la abrazo por la cintura y la pego a él.

- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto con una voz nunca oída en el portero.

- Si… - Ella tenía sus manos en el pecho del portero.

Endo aprovecho esa posición y la beso. Ella se quedo quieta. Apenas respiraba. Estaba más roja que un tomate y le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

Cuando él la soltó echo a correr en dirección contraria al portero, con un sonrojo en la cara y lágrimas en sus ojos.

Llego a casa, sin saludar entro en la habitación de su prima y se abrazo a ella.

- ¿Qué…? – pregunto asustada Kazuyo.

- Me ha besado…

**FUERA FIC **

**Espero que os haya gustado y os veo en el siguiente cap ^^**


	6. Chapter 5

Dos jóvenes iban corriendo en dirección a su secundaria.

- ¡MIERDA SHU-CHAN, ¿NO ERAS TÚ LA RESPONSABLE?! – Le grito a su prima.

- ¡SERA MI CULPA QUE EL DESPERTADOR ACABARA EN LA PARED, ¿VERDAD?! – Le grito de vuelta.

Corrían por los pasillos buscando el aula de música.

- ¡SENTIMOS LLEGAR TARDE! – Gritaron ambas entrando en el aula.

- No os preocupéis chicas, acabamos de empezar. – Dijo sonriente la profesora. – Que sepáis que al final hemos hecho grupos de tres personas. Kazuyo, tú vas Kido y Fudo, Shuly, tú con Endo y Someoka.

Shuly casi se desmalla al oír el segundo nombre.

- Venga, iros a vuestros grupos.

Con el grupo de Kazuyo: (pasamos a su POV)

Me senté al lado de Fudo, dejándolo al lado de Kido. Empezamos a hablar de que tocaríamos, quien cantaría, y todo eso.

- Yo quiero cantar, y una canción de amor. – Dije con corazoncitos en los ojos.

- ¿De amor? – Preguntaron ambos.

- Si, ¿algún problema? – puse cara de psicópata.

- ¡NO! – Dijeron con una sonrisa mas falsa que el pelo de Someoka (¿?)

Con el grupo de Shuly: (a su POV)

En cuanto me senté Someoka ya me estaba hablando de que teníamos que escoger su idea y no la de Endo.

- Mi idea es mejor – seguía diciendo Someoka.

- Deja que ella decida. – Me defendió Endo.

- ¿Qué ideas teníais? – Dije con una gotita en la sien.

- La mía era cantar una canción, tipo balada. – Dijo Endo. – La cantante y pianista serias tú, el violín yo y… Someoka puede tocar el triangulo.

- La mía era que Endo tocara con el sintetizador, tú y yo cantáramos y tú bailaras... (¿?)

- Endo, ¿Qué canción habías pensado tocar? – Dije en cuanto Someoka dijo "y tú bailaras…"

- Pues había pensado en la de "Still" de un grupo español cantada en ingles.

- Voy a escucharla en el ordenador y ahora vuelvo. – Sonreí y me levante hacia el ordenador que estaba usando mi prima.

(FIN DE LOS POVS, POV NORMAL.)

- Kazu, ¿me dejas el ordenador para mirar una canción? – Le pregunto a su prima.

- Claro pero escucha esta canción.

La canción empezó a sonar y al terminar Shuly hablo.

- Madre mía es preciosa…, ¿vais a tocarla? – Le pregunto a su prima.

- Si, Fudo-san y yo cantaremos, yo tocare la guitarra y le enseñare a Kido-san a tocar lo que le hace falta en el piano.

- Que preciosidad.

- Si, lo sé. – Sonrió y se fue hacia su grupo.

Shuly se puso los auriculares y busco la canción, la puso con la traducción en japonés. Sus ojos estaban un poco cristalizados cuando llego al grupo.

- ¿Te ha gustado? – Le pregunto Endo.

- Claro que me ha gustado, es preciosa. – Dijo sonriéndole. – Espera, y Someoka-san?

- Quiere cambiar de grupo.

- ¿Por qué? – Dijo ella.

- Yo que sé. – Respondió desinteresado.

- Chicos, vais a hacer grupos de seis y un grupo de cinco. – Dijo la sensei.

- ¡VAMOS CON VOSOTROS! – Kazuyo había arrastrado a Kido y Fudo hasta la mesa de Endo y Shuly más rápido que un rayo.

- Vale, tranquila Kazu-chan. – Le dijo su prima.

- De tranquila nada, nosotros vamos con vosotros. – Le reto Kazuyo. – Además lo tengo todos pensado. – Dijo. – Endo tocara la batería, Kido el piano, Fudo el bajo y cantara, tu cantaras y yo cantare y tocare la guitarra, ¿ok? – Dijo toda convencida.

- Vale. – Respondieron resignándose.

La campana sonó después de dos horas de música y se fueron a su primera parte de Física.

Al acabarla, salieron al recreo a almorzar.

- ¡Que rico Shu-chan! – Dijo Kazuyo mientras mordía un pequeño sándwich de lechuga, jamón y mayonesa que su prima había preparado para ellas.

- No es para tanto Kazu-chan… - Dijo avergonzada.

- Shuly, ¿puedes venir un momento? – Le pregunto Endo, apareciendo de la nada.

- Em… cla-claro Endo-san. – se levanto y siguió a Endo. Más roja que el pelo de Hiroto

- Kazu, - dijo Fudo. - ¿Cuánto piensa esconderlo?

- Tú preocúpate de él.

Kazuyo empujo a su mejor amigo contra Kido que estaba a su lado, quedando Kido sentado y Fudo encima de él.

- Bueno, bueno yo los dejo solos. – Kazuyo desapareció y se quedaron solos.

Kido tenía a Fudo cogido de la cintura y Fudo no podía estar más rojo.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Pregunto Kido aferrando más a Fudo.

- Que va a pasar… - Fudo se solto del agarre y echo a correr en dirección a clase.

- ¡GOENJI KAZUYO! – Fudo iba por el instituto gritando el nombre completo de su mejor amiga, mientras ella se escondia.

Con Endo y Shuly…

**CONTINUARA**

**Lo primero quiero agradecer su paciencia, ya que me había vuelto a olvidar de este fanfic.**

Endoenji: Muchas gracias, y estoy de acuerdo, Endo le pega mas ser seme y Goenji uke – asiente con la cabeza –

**Espero que no os molesteis ya que tardo bastante en actualizar, (siglo y medio (¿))**

**Nos leemos en el próximo cap ^^**


End file.
